1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to communication services. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to dynamically modifying automated interactive communication services.
2. Background Information
Interactive voice response (IVR) systems provide communication services to users. A variety of problems are encountered by interactive voice response systems, including, e.g.:                user accents        environmental noise        user input entry errors        users not understanding instructions        problems with user devices        problems with communication networks        users terminating communications before the communication services are complete        